the hardest 9 months kagomes life
by deadsakurastar
Summary: this is just a test run let me know what you think...


**I hit the ground running, each step hurting more then the last. 'hes coming soon' I tryed telling myself, as I ran faster trying to excape the demon behind me. 'Oh god let him come for me, please god please!' My head screamed in panic, as branches tore way at my lose fitting jogging pants. 'a clearing shit!' I slid to a hault, then looked around from side to side. "where can I go?" as I looked in panic, I felt strong arms grab me tightly. I screamed out as they picked me up, and stared running back to the derection I came from. My eye where closed, to scared to open, scared for my life as well as the small child growing in my womb. "please dont kill me, Im begging you!" I pleaded, but I got nothing but a cold slience in return. I kept my eyes closed even as the demon dropped me to the ground, My arms rapped around my stomic, 'no matter what happens he'll come for me.' then a nother part of my brain screamed out 'KAGOME wake up. hes not coming for you, your fighting right now he thinks your at home in a nice warm bath!' Tears flooded to my eyes, as I slowly opened them, to find myself back at the demons nest.**

**"That man-demon of yours will be here soon. just you rest there, and no more running, although Im suprised that fall didnt brake your legs. tell me, your that girl from the other world eh'?" When I didnt answer, the demon got up from its seat and walked over to me, as I sat with my knees to my chest inhopes this demon isnt one that likes to feed on babys.. "relax miss.kikyo, I dont want your baby, I want your hubbie boy, here and ready for the fight of his life, if he loses your baby will have no daddy, if he wins, I will no longer be a threat to you..." It smiled at me, "My name is Kagome, not Kikyo, and InuYasha thinks I'm back home, in my world, he wont come for me. he dosnt even know im still here." It gave me a look, as if to say 'your full of shit' then looked away, then quickly back at me and said "then I guess your child will not live to see this world." I fought back the tears. He should have listened to me, We should have stayed in my time to have the baby. what a fool he was for thinking things would be fine, that we wouldnt fight, that I wouldnt miss my momma, who hasnt seen me scince I first told her. **

**There was a loud crash out side, Both I and the demon jumped to our feet. The demon walked up to the edge of its nest and looked to see what the noise was.. 'NOW KAGOME NOW!!' my head screamed, I fallowed its orders and pushed the demon over the ledge, then ran, as fast as I could down the trail, I flinched as I heard the thud of the Demons body hitting the ground. I made no attemept to stop. 'InuYasha should be near by, he has to be' Trying to get my barrings I tripped and fell face first on the ground. "my baby!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet and put my hands to the swell of my belly. One hand stayed atop my pink tanktop and the other covered my mouth, both shaking. I started to run again this time a little slower, scared I might fall again. I heard a crash behind me, It found me again as my eyes swelled with tears, and utter fear, I fell to the ground, landing on my side, hands around my baby, in hopes that they could save the small child, but knowing they could do no such thing, I had givin up, closed my eyes, and waited for the demon to take its prized hostage. **

**I heard the footsteps walk up to me. Then stop right beside me, then the shuffle of what felt like it kneeling beside me, one arm went under my neck the other under my knees, picking me up. It stopped for a moment then walked. I kept my eyes closed, but tears still fell off my cheeks. It placed me down on what felt like a mat, then lifted my head and layed it on its lap. 'wait this isnt the demon' My eyes flung open to see InuYasha looking down at me. "You okay?" tears now fell freely as I sat up and rapped my arms around him hugging tightly scared to let go."hey calm down, your both fine right? so stop your stupid crying. so that Kiede can take a look at those cuts of yours." when I didnt stop crying and my grip didnt losen, he put an arm around me. holding me tight enough to know that he wasnt going to let me get hurt again. No matter what act he put on, I knew what happened on his side, he went home looking for me, when I wasnt there, he came back and fallowed my sent until he found me... I knew he would come... **

**"Child let me look a ye." I slowly let go of Inuyasha, and sat down so Kiede could look at me. "did ye fall, kagome?" "..yes" "did the demon hurt ye?" "no" "when are ye due?" "two months, er... about 60 days." "ye look fine kagome, ye and Inuyasha should go back to your time until this baby is born. dangers here in this time are far to great." InuYasha got to his feet, and headed for the door. I fallowed. We walked through the wood of Inuyasha, and got to the well. "did ya even make it this far?" his words made me jump. "no, I got about 20 minutes from the camp site before It ambushed me." My head was lowered, looking down at my baby.. he walked up to me and placed a hand on it, over top my own. "ya think its okay in there?" I looked up to him not sure of what to say. "I-I dont know." his eyes where sad, he loved me and my... our baby... this scared him... it scared me.. "Inuyasha, please dont worrie the baby will be fine," I tryed to smile at him, but his eyes where full of tears, he embrased me. "kagome Im more worried about you" I paused for a moment soaking in the effection, knowing that it wouldn't last longer then a few minutes. "are you ok?" I layed my head to rest on his chest "yeah, I'll be fine." He pulled away.. "Ok then lets go back to your world, Im sure your moms been missin ya'" he sat on the well feet hanging over the edge, an arm out reached to me. I blinked not sure of what he wanted. "Dumbie are you coming?" "oh, yeah sorry..." I climbed on to his lap... 'ok this is weird' he jumped down into the well with me wrapped in his arms.**

**OK this is only a test run IF I get good feed back I'll do more... thanks **

**DISCLAMER!!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... ALTHOUGH ONE DAY I PLAN TO LOL!!! **


End file.
